


Grieving buddies

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: They grieve together.For the man they both cared about.For the man they would never meet again.For the man who died young.





	Grieving buddies

Tama.

Retainer of Kozuki family.

Momonosuke's friend.

She had been waiting for a certain man to come.

Waited for ten years.

And now she found out that her waiting was in vain.

He was never coming.

For he was dead.

She let out a wail of pure agony.

At least Luffy-aniki understood.

For the man she was waiting for was Luffy-aniki's onii-sama.

"Tama." Luffy-aniki uttered those words "Let's grieve together."

And grieve together they did, sobbing loudly and without shame, clutching each other like lifelines.

A ghost of Portgas D. Ace apologized to them for being unable to keep the promise he gave them both.

**Author's Note:**

> The latest chapter killed me. :(


End file.
